The present invention relates to an electrical connection for providing an electro-mechanical connection between the interior side and exterior side of a wall of a wheeled vehicle.
A trailer connector is an electrical connector that connects a truck cab to a trailer to provide electricity and/or signals for automotive lighting and for other features. The electrical connectors that are used are standardized by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) to allow for interchangeability between different trucks and trailers. SAE standard J560 provides requirements for seven pin electrical connectors for heavy duty vehicles. To provide a connection between the truck and the trailer, these electrical connectors often are positioned outside both the truck and trailer. If not properly connected and sealed, outside elements such as rain or snow may cause damage to the connection.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.